How Many Kisses Does it Take to Get to the Heart?
by LovingNinja
Summary: Setting: through out the story. Kisses and how their relationship progressed. Ending shall be my own original creation. KuroFai! "When he looked back on it, it took 28 kisses. 28 kisses to get to this beautiful life."
1. Impossible Kiss

**This is my very first **_**Tsubasa**_** fanfiction! Please read and review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa**_**!**

**111111111111111**

Annoying. That was most likely the first word that would come into Kurogane's mind if someone asked him what he thought of the blonde mage that he had only met a day ago. With so little time that he had known this man called "Fai" he already had many opinions about him, and none of them were good. He was a strange guy, who was overly cheery, so cheery that instantly the ninja knew Fai was forcing himself, and Kurogane did not like that. That was probably what annoyed him most, other than constantly being called "Kuro-chan" and "Kuro-tan" and being made fun of by both Fai and Mokona. He couldn't stand being around fake people, and for some reason fate hated him these past few days because he was not only banished from his world and princess, but he was also forced to go along with these people and made to share a room with the pest.

As Kurogane sat against the wall, beneath the window, in his room, he sighed quietly to himself, even though he was happily alone. Thoughts of Tomoyo, the one who he had sworn his whole entire being to, to protect and cherish, had sent him away and he had little clue on why. It was obvious she wanted him to learn something, she was treating him like a kid being put into a timeout, and that thought made his veins itch from the inside out. Once more he let out a sigh as the door opened and the blonde and lithe man opened the door and stepped into the room, pausing for a moment when he noticed Kurogane.

His step faltered and he stared blankly for a split second before that annoying grin was brought to his features and he continued his way in while closing the door. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you in here, Kuro-puu!" Fai chirped, crossing over and stopping just in front of the shinobi's feet, hands on his hips.

Kurogane grunted as he glared up at Fai, voice rough and guarded as he said, "Stupid mage, what did I say about calling me those names?"

"Hmmmm?" Fai tilted his head to the side, eyes turning into small slits as his grin grew more. "Kuro-chan is going to ignore me?"

A growl was heard from Kurogane as he forced himself to remain seated and turned his gaze to a corner in the room. "It's none of your business as to why I'm in here," he muttered forcefully.

"I think I know why~," Fai sing-songed as he kneeled down in front of Kurogane and reached his hand out to softly touch on of the man's bruises on his arms with the tips of his fingers, smile dying as he barely felt the skin flinch beneath them. "Kuro-moo is still hurt from that fight with the kudan earlier."

"It's nothing. I barely felt a thing," Kurogane spat as he pulled his arm away from the other's touch, feeling a strange tingling of sorts remain where the blonde had touched him. "Stop acting like you're concerned."

"Oh! But, I am concerned! After all, we're all friends here, ne?" Fai's smile grew once more as he then poked the warrior on the forehead, "Ne, ne? Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane smacked the wizard's hand away, once again feeling a strange sensation on his skin from where Fai had previously touched him. "We're not friends," he said with a glare.

A giggle came from Fai's mouth as he nodded, "Kuro-tan is a lone wolf?"

"No, I just don't associate myself with liars who-" Kurogane froze mid-sentence as he saw the change in the other's expression. A moment had passed while Fai's face fell and some look of either shock or hurt was painted on instead before the repair to his mask was done quickly and sloppily.

"Now, it's not nice to call people names, Kuro-dan! You'll set a bad example for the children!" Fai mocked scolded his companion as he stood up, wagging a stern finger in Kurogane's direction.

"What they do is none of my business," the ninja replied calmly. "If they want to let themselves be influenced by my actions then they really are just stupid kids."

Fai smacked Kurogane atop his head and frowned, "Kuro, what did I say about calling people names? It's not nice! Does someone need a timeout?"

Kurogane flinched at the contact, and instantly his red eyes turned bloodthirsty as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the front of the male's shirt and pulling him up so they were face to face, inches apart as the taller man bared his teeth. "Listen Mage, all I want is to get back home. I want nothing to do with any of you, so leave me alone, or else I'll do something you'll regret."

"But, I…I…" the raven haired man waited for an answer patiently as he continued to glare down at the blonde. He could feel Fai's breath on his chin as he tried to continue with his words, but Fai was left short as he just stared up at Kurogane.

Kurogane still waited, and waited for the counter but noticed that there would never be one as Fai's eyes burned into his. Even though all he wanted to do was to either hear a reply or kick the mage out on his ass, he couldn't help but to join Fai and stare back into his. He could slowly feel his expression softening and the grip he had on the other's clothing was loosening by the minute, and once he could no longer feel the shorter man's breath against him, he snapped back into reality quickly and just dropped the blonde, hands falling to his sides.

Fai said nothing as he continued to stare up at Kurogane, even though the other had turned away and began to walk around him. The sapphire blue eyes remained where they were, and no noise came out of the pale lips as he heard the ninja open the door and say, "Don't follow me," and close the door as he left. He listened intently to hear the heavy footsteps leave, and once he was sure Kurogane had gone far enough, he let his trembling knees fall harshly to the ground.

In a daze, Fai's gaze never tore away from that spot, until he felt the full force of a throb in his chest, where then his eyes fell to the floor and, as he fell back and sat down, he threw his hands up to cover his face. Biting his bottom lip as he held his emotions back, his thoughts raced and he could hear his pulse pounding in every sensitive spot on his body.

So soon, and this was already happening. Being around other people, being around people who captured his interest, his attention, being around people like Kurogane…even if it was one out of disgust or annoyance, a bond was starting to form between them.

A knock then came to the door, but Fai didn't answer. Though, when the door opened and revealed that it was Syaoran who had knocked, Fai hurriedly gathered himself once more and turned from his sitting position and clumsily stood on his feet. "Syaoran-kun, is there something that you needed? Is Sakura-chan all right?"

"Fai-san?" the boy called inquisitively.

"Yes?" a smile was planted on the pale face.

"Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"Oh, I just felt a little dizzy, but I'm fine, really, no worries. Now, what was it that you wanted?"

"Uh…" Syaoran thought for a moment sheepishly before continuing, "I-I was wondering if you were wanting to take a bath. I just got out and I prepared a new one, and so…"

Fai smiled softly as he walked over and pat the boy on the head, and softly spoke, "Thank you, but maybe you should see if Kuro-mii would like one instead, I'm not up for one at the moment."

"Um…a-all right," Syaoran nodded, face slightly flushed as he bowed and left, leaving Fai once more by himself in the tiny room.

He sighed and smiled wryly to himself. _Even with Syaoran. These people, I can't help but like them. I haven't even met Sakura yet, but if this is happening with those two, and Syaoran feels deeply for her, then she must be as kind as Syaoran…_ Another sigh escaped him as his head hung, hands once again flying up to meet with his cheeks. _Please, don't let me taint those children. Don't let me taint Kurogane._

**111111111111111**

A permanent scowl could be seen on Kurogane's face as he undressed for the bath. Mumbling his thoughts under his breath that included many curses. He had no idea what happened in the bedroom between him and the mage. Only that one second he was ready to kill the blonde goof and hang his dead corpse on the antenna on the roof, and the next second he felt strange, like all his hatred for man left him once their eyes met.

Kurogane scoffed to himself as he eased his way into the steaming water of the tub. _Nothing happened_, he thought. _Nothing at all._ It was then that as he made to grab the washcloth, he noticed that one of the bruises on his arm was gone. He was a very perceptive person, so he would notice these types of things instantly, and as he examined his forearm, he noticed that it was where the magician had touched him. He ran his fingers over where the bruise used to be and could still faintly feel that tingling sensation that the pale fingers had left on him.

A thought instantly popped into his mind. Kurogane shot up, splashing the water out of its container and nearly slipping onto his back before he rushed out of the tub and towards the mirror in the bathroom. He stared intently at his forehead and indeed, a bruise was missing, again where the wizard had touched him.

The ninja stood there, wet and confused. Only one thought had crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He'd be damned if he had to ever thank the blue-eyed man. They had nothing to do with each other, and that was how it was going to stay until he could get home and be with Tomoyo once again.

That was how it was supposed to be…

**111111111111111**

**That's it for now everyone! Thank you all for reading! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/7/09**


	2. Verbal Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place at the end of volume 2, after Sakura wakes up, Syaoran had a good cry and everyone is off to bed! Though, two naughty boys are staying up pass beddy-bye time!**

**222222222222222**

"I wonder if he's doing any better," Fai said aloud as he and Kurogane sat alone in their room quietly. Kurogane lying on his futon and Fai looking out the window, both appreciating the sound of the rain outside.

"Probably not," Kurogane muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm sure that it'll take him longer than we think. For all we know he might not ever get over it."

Fai sighed, "Sakura-chan seems like a sweet girl. I'm sure if she knew what she had done to him, she'd feel horrible."

"And, the kid would never want her to feel that way."

"Ooooh! Kuro-wan is wise!" Fai grinned over at the resting shinobi who was currently giving him a glare from the nickname.

"First serious then back to that idiotic silliness of yours."

"Let's just say you can depend on me for when the mood needs to be lightened up a bit, all right?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and stared off in the opposite direction of the mage, mumbling a "whatever" as he did.

Fai's smile lessened as he thought for a moment before once again voicing out his question. "Kuro-rin doesn't like me, does he?"

Kurogane only closed his eyes and remained silent. When he felt the constant burning eyes on him, Kurogane became irritated and replied with, "You don't seem to want me to."

Twin golden brows rose in shock and curiosity as he Fai asked, "Why do you think that?"

"It's the way you are. You seem to want to push people away."

"Even though I smile?"

"Go to sleep Mage. We have to get up early tomorrow and get the hell out of here."

"Hyuu~! I'm sure you're hoping that the next world will be yours?"

"Of course! I've been away from home for days! Who knows what's been going on since I left!"

"Is Kuro-kii afraid his friends are celebrating his absence?" Fai teased, smile included as he slunk over to the ninja's side and leaned over him to get a better look at his face.

Kurogane frowned up at the man, strangely noticing how his blonde bangs hung around and framed his face in his point of view from below. "Allies. I don't need, nor want, any friends. And, no I'm not worried about anything like that!"

A giggle was given and Fai continued with his teasing, "Then, what is dearest Kuro-pin worried about?" He poked the man's chest, loving how it got the shinobi's blood boiling.

Kurogane's face flushed with anger before he turned onto his side, away from the magician. "None of your damn business. Now, get your ass to sleep! I don't want to be burdened by having to carry your sorry ass around because your too damn tired from lack of sleep!"

"Someone has a potty mouth!"

The ninja let out a sigh, that sounded like a feral growl, "Go to sleep!"

"I'm not tired."

"Then, leave me alone so _I_ can sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It's just too much fun to mess with you, Kuro-loo!"

Kurogane turned back onto his back and stared at the wizard who was smiling down at him. Fai's gaze fell down to the man's burning crimson eyes and he mentally shuddered. He heard the question that Kurogane was asking through their eyes' contact and he didn't know how to answer. Understanding this, Kurogane turned away once more and closed his eyes, hoping to finally get some sleep now that he had silenced the noisy blonde.

"Kuro-chi is a good person," Fai mumbled, his words barely making their way to Kurogane's ears. The dark-haired warrior turned his head to look over his shoulder and at the mage who now smiled a little solemnly at him. His cheerful tone sounding more and more fake with each word coming forth from his lips. "Good people attract others…of all kinds."

Kurogane laughed slightly, startling his roommate as he turned and lifted the upper portion of his body, leaning on his elbows. "You're kidding, right? A 'good person'? You don't know me at all. Where I come from, I'm feared. I've killed many with no regrets or remorse. I'm always looking for a good fight, and if they can't give me one, they die. Does that sound like a good person to you? You really are an idiot if you couldn't tell that before now."

Fai sighed and nodded, replacing his solemn smile with a bright grin, "Yes, I have been known to be a fool about some things. I guess I was wrong once again. Sorry, Kuro-pie."

"Stop calling me those irritating names!"

"Why?"

"They're annoying, not my real name, and _not _meant for a warrior!"

"Hyuu~! Looks like Kuro-mon will have to get used to this!" Fai clasped his hands in front of him as if in joy, but of course to mock Kurogane's anger and hatred towards him and his nicknames.

"If I'm lucky I won't and my world will be next. The less time I spend with you freaks the better."

"How mean! You are the one with sword! Now that's just scary!"

"At least I don't fly, that's not normal."

"You're just jealous! I bet Kuro-pon's dream was to fly ever since he was a wittle kid!"

Once more, Kurogane sighed before rolling his eyes and lying down on his side, though this time facing the blue-eyed blonde. "What does it take to get rid of you?"

"Oh, you know you love me," Fai grinned broadly as Kurogane looked at him as if he had one eye.

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told," Fai's grin died down to a smile. When Kurogane said nothing, Fai turned around, faked a yawn and a stretch and let himself fall backwards, landing onto Kurogane; his head on the man's side while his back rested against his stomach and the futon.

"Wh-What the hell?!?! Get off! What are you doing?!" Kurogane shouted, glaring intensely at the magician on him.

"I'm trying to sleep now," Fai answered smoothly, still smiling teasingly. "I'm tired and don't feel like walking over to my matt."

"If you don't get off now, I'll throw you to your matt!"

Fai was _so _enjoying this. "Go ahead. Saves me a walk."

Oh how he wanted to, oh how Kurogane wanted to just take the blonde by his hair and smash his face into the cement outside. He wanted to fulfill his threat, but something was stopping him. His body wouldn't move. He had no idea why, but his body would not budge not matter how hard he tried. He sighed once again and just let his head sink into the pillow, wishing he didn't have to go through this Hell.

""Kuro-tan? You change your mind?" Fai questioned, a little curious as to why he hadn't been beaten brutally by the "not good person".

"I don't care anymore, I just want to sleep. Do as you wish, just don't bother me."

Fai was, to say the least, surprised at the sudden change in attitude that had been presented to him by the ninja. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should go back to his futon and leave Kurogane alone, or just accept his "hospitality". Either way, it seemed he was going nowhere, for his own body refused to move as well. He didn't give that much of a fight as Kurogane had done, but he knew he would be staying here tonight. Against this stranger who he couldn't help but like and feel attracted to. Not in any romantic way, but just as a person. Deep down, he wanted to be friends with this man, but he knew he did not deserve such a friendship with such a great person as Kurogane.

He sighed and let himself snuggle down more against the shinobi and said, "Good night, Kuro-don."

Kurogane said nothing in return and just closed his eyes. Though, when he felt that irritating tingling on his arm and forehead, he was reminded of what the mage "could have possibly done". He didn't want to thank him, but now it seemed that every time he had a chance to, and every time he ignored that chance, that irritating tingle reminded him. Perhaps he should at least acknowledge what the blonde had done?

"Hey," he muttered, though it reached the other's pale ears perfectly.

"Yes?" Fai hummed, smiling gently, eyes closed.

"Before…did you get rid of some of my bruises?"

"…no. Good night Kuro-mish."

Kurogane stared at the wizard who laid against his stomach, then closed his eyes once more, let out a final sigh, and finally fell asleep.

**222222222222222**

**That's it guys! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/17/09**


	3. Accidental Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place in the middle of the third volume, right before they go off to defeat the Ryanban dude! . in case you haven't noticed, I'm going by volumes here, end it will go that way until I get caught up with where Japan is, and when I get there, the ending shall be all mine!!! Mwahahahahha!!!! ^-^ so please, if you haven't gotten that far and you don't like spoilers, think twice about reading it, or get a free look at what you've missed and should be looking forward to!!! Of course all love-love stuff doesn't really happen, but it should!!! We all know it to! KuroFai forever!!!!!**

**333333333333333**

Once again, he was found sharing a room with that idiotic blonde for the second time in a row. Thankfully the previous night he wasn't as annoying as usual, which didn't bother the ninja at all, in fact it made him elated, but with what he experienced today with Fai, it made him curious about the fellow. As he observed the blonde laying down in front of him; when both men were supposed to be getting ready for whatever possible battle was to be held in the near future, though it was mostly for Syaoran to get prepared since the older men were ready to go at any time; he noticed that the blonde continued on with his smile, that irritating one that drove him crazy, the falsest thing he's ever seen.

It's not like Kurogane cared or anything, but he did notice that Fai's smile became even more forced when he explained to the witch that he refused to use his magic without that tattoo placed on his body. Maybe he was a bit curious, but at the same time he didn't care and just felt wary of the mage. Noticing all the hints he was giving out, trying to tell the others not to trust him and that he was bad for them, to stay far away. That's what he was doing when he would act serious one moment then turn it into a joke. He was warning all of them to stay as far as they could. Kurogane didn't like that. He also noticed that Fai was actually cheering the kid on, wanting to help him and the princess in every way possible, but the shinobi wasn't sure if it was to make himself useful or because he really wanted to help.

The warrior sighed, gaining the other's attention quickly.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chan?" Fai asked as he sat up, crossing his legs and wrapping his hands around his ankles as he faced him, that sickening smile still there, though teasing this time.

Kurogane shook his head, "It's nothing."

"With a sigh like that, it's never nothing."

_Damn. _He didn't mean for Fai to hear that. "I already told you, that you shouldn't act concerned."

"And, I already told you that I am concerned, not acting."

The ninja glared, "Really? Is that why you're helping out the kid?"

"Yes, isn't that why you are too? Or, is it because you just want to help get the feather so that Mokona will get going and possible drop to your world?"

"That's none of your business."

"So, I was right with the second guess?"

Kurogane flinched slightly, "I never said that."

"You didn't have you, but with that response now I know for sure I was right."

The raven-haired man looked at the other, slightly surprised, "What?"

"I was only guessing when I said that I was right, but when you said 'I never said that', then that means that I was right, otherwise you would have said 'no' and left it there."

Kurogane's right eyes twitched at the blonde's explanation before he threw his gaze out the window and stated, "You're an irritating son of a bitch."

"Why, thank you, Kuro-puu!"

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to say that?! And, stop introducing me to people like that! It's ridiculous and shameful!"

"How is it shameful?"

"It just is! And, stop asking questions!"

"But, I like asking questions."

The shinobi paused as he mulled over the wizard's statement quickly before saying, "Then, let me ask you a question."

"All right."

"What are you plans with this trip?"

An expression of confusion washed over the joy of teasing on Fai's face as he answered with his own question, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're running away, but are you also meaning to become friends with those children?"

"Why would you like to know something like that?"

"Listen, I don't know how long this whole 'adventure' will be, but if you aren't here to make friends, keep your distance from them."

Fai's usual smile became a light serious one, like earlier when he shared that little secret about his powers to everyone, and he said, "I don't really plan on making any ties to anyone, but if it happens, then…it happens, doesn't it? I mean, no one ever really plans on these things, it could happen anywhere at anytime at all when you come across people and then somehow become connected in a way you never thought possible. These kids are kind and I also find them a bit intriguing but it would be nice to get to know them better, at least a little."

The warrior stared at the magician in wonder as he thought over his words. After coming to a conclusion, he stood up and made to leave but his wrist was caught by a pale hand that wrapped around it.

"What?" he questioned, staring at the door, but feeling the hand's hold tighten a bit.

"Don't die, okay?" Fai asked in his serious tone, eyes staring down at the floor in front of him until he felt Kurogane turn to his direction and looked up, finding a glaring scowl staring at him.

"What about not wanting ties to us?" the shinobi queried when the mage turned fully to him, but his hand never left the tan wrist.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that," Fai answered, that damn smile on his face once again. "I only said that as a warning! If you die, even though Sakura-chan isn't exactly awake yet, I know that she would be deeply troubled, especially if she were to find out later on when she was more capable of thinking correctly."

Feeling his anger rise, Kurogane pulled at his wrist, hoping to break free of the blue-eyed man, but found no luck as the idiot continued to hold on to his wrist. "Let go," he growled, his irritation increasing by the second.

"Why? Where do you plan on going?" Fai asked teasingly, now holding onto the ninja's wrist with both hands and pulling on him, trying to get him down to his level, but the man kept resisting and pulled back, still standing.

"None of your business!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"You're going to see if Syaoran-kun's ready aren't you?!"

Fai smirked when he felt Kurogane flinch and continued, "He won't be ready yet! Give him all the time he needs! I'm sure he's never done something like this before and he probably wants to spend as much time with Sakura-chan as he can! Let's give them all the time they need!"

"Idiot! If we don't leave now it'll get late and then there'll be no point in going today! The sooner we leave to that Ryanban, or whatever the hell he's called, then the sooner we can leave here!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry?" Fai asked, his pull becoming stronger, knocking the ninja off balance by surprise.

"Yes, I a-ah!"

The mage's latest tug on his arm dragged Kurogane down to Earth once again, though, unfortunately, on top of the blonde, and, even worse, he found himself in an unusual situation. His eyes were closed, for he thought he would have fallen right on his face, which he did, but his face hit something other than the floor. Instead his face hit Fai's, and lips hit lips. Of course, when he opened his eyes and found that what he had felt was indeed the other man's lips, he jumped back, sitting far away from him, breathing heavily and face flushed as he held a hand over his mouth. Fai sat still, face also flushed as shaky fingers rose and lightly touched his tingling lips.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Kurogane shouted, not sure if he was angry or scared.

Though, the blonde found himself speechless and only shook his head, for he had no idea why or how that happened. When the red-eyed man realized that the other was just as shaken up as he was and was not going to respond anytime soon, he quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, the door slamming so hard when it closed that it bounced back open a crack. Fai just sat there, staring at the empty space where Kurogane was sitting and felt warm tears spill from his eyes.

What happened?

**333333333333333**

**^-^ Well, that's it for now everyone! Please Review! Thank you all for your support and please keep reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/27/09**


	4. Frozen Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own _Tsubasa!_**

**Scene takes place the night before Sakura gets kidnapped by the Golden-haired princess in the fourth volume!**

**444444444444444**

"In any case, I think it'd be best to get some rest and continue tomorrow," Fai replied as Syaoran explained to him the contents inside of Spirit's History book.

The boy nodded as he closed the book and placed it down beside him on his bed before slipping off of it and standing to his feet. "I'm going to go get a drink of water, you two can go ahead and go to sleep," Syaoran announced, earning him a smile and nod from the other two men, though one was mostly focused on trying to smother a certain rabbit thing with his pillow.

As the door closed, after the young archaeologist left the room, Fai walked over to his own bed that lied perpendicular to and at the foot of Kurogane's bed. Jumping into the middle of it, the blonde let out a small sigh, before he bounced over to the edge of his bed and sat before the ninja, staring at him.

Noticing that he was being gazed at, Kurogane looked back at the mage, allowing Mokona time to escape and hop to Fai, into the man's lap, giggling. Fai let out a small chuckle, himself, and pet Mokona on the top of his fuzzy little head, looking down at the small creature momentarily before raising his eyes back up to Kurogane.

"What?" Kurogane questioned, his gaze almost turning into a glare.

The magician smiled his thoughtful smile, noticing how Kurogane's expression turned into a rather bothered one, and queried, "How do you think it feels?"

"How what feels?" Kurogane asked, brow raised in confusion at the sudden question.

"To lose your child."

Stunned by the question, the shinobi could only shrug as he said what came to mind, "I don't know, probably the same way it feels to lose any other family member."

"Do you know what that feels like, Kuro-puu?" Fai now turned his question into a teasing one, smiling softly as the other's glare returned.

"That's not any of your business, now is it?"

"I suppose not."

"Good," Kurogane muttered, pausing before adding, "It's their own damn fault, though."

"Whose fault?"

"The damn parents."

Golden brows rose in surprise and pale lips asked, "What makes you think that the parents are the ones at fault here?"

"They should be looking after the kids. If they kept an eye on them, then who ever it is that's taking them wouldn't have taken them in the first place."

"But, Kuro-mi, the children are always taken at night while everyone is asleep. You can't keep an eye on your children while you're sleeping."

"If I knew that children in my town were being taken at night, there's no way in hell I would sleep. I would stay there and watch my child all night to make sure nothing would happen to them."

Fai smiled as he clapped his hands together, almost laughing as he sang, "Kuro-bon would make a great papa!"

Thus, encouraging the white thing on his lap to bounce up and down bubbly, and joining in with, "Kuro-bon is big and scary! Kuro-bon is soft and fuzzy! Fuzzy daddy Kuro-bon!"

Dark brow twitching in anger, Kurogane lunged at Mokona, but the crafty creature dodged, ducking and then hopped away towards the door, that for some strange reason was once again open, just a crack, until the fur ball ran out, widening the tiny opening. Unfortunately for the our ninja, Kurogane could not stop himself after his attempt to kill Mokona and ended up lunging into Fai instead. The blonde was pushed back into his bed, hair cascading and lying on the comforter, sprawled about on the soft surface, with Kurogane now laying on top of him. Kurogane let out a soft groan, lifting himself up and rubbing at his forehead that hit the wizard's chin as he fell, and then found himself frozen as he stared down at the bewildered Fai; whose chin was equally red as his forehead. The "kissing incident" from the worlds before flashed into his mind, making him jump back and sit on his own bed, looking away from Fai, right hand covering his mouth as the unfamiliar sensation danced across his lips once again.

Fai did his best to blink away the odd rush that was surging through his body, stilling his heart beat, and sat up to stare at the silent shinobi who avoided eye contact. Though, suddenly, a thought came to him, and he couldn't help but ask, "Was Kuro-rin reminded of that kiss?"

Noticing how the man seemed to flinch at the reminder, Fai leaned forward on his hands and knees, staring at the back of the other intensely. "Was the kiss really that bad?"

This time, the tan man became rigid before he turned around, a deadly glare on his reddening face, teeth bared, and hands turning into fists as he shouted, "What do you think?! Of course it was 'that bad'! It was horrible!"

"Why was it so horrible?"

"Why do you think, you idiot?!"

"Um…" Fai paused, lifting a finger up against his chin in thought. "Could it be that the atmosphere wasn't right?"

Kurogane became silent as a pale death loomed over him, completely befuddled by the mage's answer. He sighed heavily, no longer enraged by the other's stupidity, only irritated. "It wasn't the atmosphere, it was the person."

"Oh! So, Kuro-pii doesn't like her?"

Again, Kurogane's dark brows rose in confusion. _What the hell is he talking about?!_ " 'Her'? Who are you talking about?"

"Of course, I'm talking about Kiishim-san! The woman who kissed you back then? Is that not who you were referring to?"

"No, you idiot! I was talking about you!" the ninja glared, face glowing red at having to remind the wizard about their "accident".

Fai, though, seemed to have had to think about it before his face also turned red at the second he remembered; expression turning vulnerable and upset and fingers digging into the blanket below him.

"I…forgot about…that…" he admitted, biting on his bottom lip as his eyes traveled down to the floor, Kurogane noticing the quake in his body.

"Really? Are you that stupid that you forgot about something like that?" the warrior questioned, now facing completely around, now sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, closer to the blonde. Something about the man's answer bothered him. Was he really the only one to remember the kiss? The feeling of the other's lips pressed against his own? The electrifying shock that ran through his body? Or, even the ceasing of his heart beat when the contact was made, and even hours afterwards until he happily placed the whole incident in the back of his mind? The thought not only annoyed him, but even made him…furious? Enraged?

"I…guess I…really am…that stupid," Fai muttered, before looking up at Kurogane, almost shyly, eyes shining as if tears were about to spill.

The man's expression bothered him even more, forcing Kurogane to look away, scoffing, "Jeez, how imbecilic. One would think that you didn't even care."

Those words rang in Fai's ears and his eyes widened in surprise as he, more confidently, gazed at the shinobi. It took Kurogane a moment to feel how intense Fai's stare was until he looked back at him, flinching slightly at how mesmerized the blonde looked. He sighed.

"What are you staring at me for?" he questioned nervously.

"You…what you just said…sounded strange…"

"What did I say?"

"You said…that it was like I didn't care…about the kiss…"

"Yeah, so?"

"You want me to care?"

"It would be nice to know that I'm not the only one who remembers and thinks about it."

"You think about it?"

"Well…not all the time…just when it pops up in my head…where are you going with this? Why is it so weird that I…" then, Kurogane paused, thinking about what he said and has been saying for the past minute and a half. The damn mage was taking it the wrong way! "Hold on, wait…you're not telling me that you thought that I meant that I actually liked it and wanted you to, are you?"

Fai nodded silently, face still burning red, lips pursed together. The ninja twitched and began to scowl, grabbing onto the front of Fai's shirt, glaring he hissed, "That's not what I meant! I meant that I didn't want to be the only one bothered by it! If you aren't bothered by it then that worries me!"

"I-It's not that it didn't bother me," Fai stuttered, feeling incredibly awkward at the close proximity they were at. "It's just that I forgot about it! There were more…pressing matters…to attend to…"

Feeling his blood boil, Kurogane's hold on the magician's shirt tightened and he growled, "Fine, then I'll have to make sure that you remember these sorts of things."

Completely confused, and slightly frightened, Fai made to speak out but was stopped by a powerful push off Kurogane's lips against his. Surprised, his blue eyes widened, heart beating at a dangerous speed, and his hands flew to push the warrior away, but a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling closer, the lips pressing harder, and Fai felt himself begin to melt. Hot air puffed out of his nostrils as oxygen slowly left his lungs, and his nails and fingers dug into Kurogane's shirt. He took the ninja by surprise as well when he began to push back, a small whining noise coming from the back of his throat, but the ninja pressed on, feeling an odd buzz go through out his body, and that the power of dominance that he held over Fai felt too good to pass up.

Though, all good things must come to an end, and when a knock on the door was heard, the two split apart quickly; Kurogane laying on his back on his bed, and Fai sitting upright and facing in the opposite direction of the door. Both wearing identical flushed cheeks, and both out of breath, trying to hide their short gasps of air as Syaoran came in, seeming hesitant in a way.

As the boy bid them a good night, Kurogane and Fai looked at each other briefly before quickly getting under their own covers and getting a good nights rest.

**444444444444444**

**That's it for now folks! Please review! Thank you all for your support and I'm sorry for the late update for school sucks and keeps me busy .. Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/7/09**


	5. Heated Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place at night, after Sakura tries to remember her connection to Syaoran in Outo Country and passes out. Fai and Kurogane spend another lovely night together.**

**555555555555555**

The blonde mage sighed and stretched his arms above his head, fingers interlocking on top as he silently yawned. Rubbing at his right eye childishly, he looked over at Kurogane and grinned sleepily before waving to him and began walking down the hall.

A dark brow twitched and the ninja was quick to follow, reaching out and grabbing a thin shoulder, spinning Fai around to look at him, he asked in a hushed tone, "And, where the hell are you suddenly off to?"

Sapphire eyes blinked, puzzled, followed by a rather large grin, "To bed of course, Dearest Kuro-bon."

The shinobi continued to stare at Fai in silence, maroon eyes burning, before he shook his head and released Fai. He took a step away, then to the side, walking around the other, quiet.

"Kuro-chin, where are you going?" the wizard questioned curiously, quickly walking up to Kurogane.

"To bed of course, damn mage," the dark man mumbled before stopping in front of his, shared, room and opening the door. Fai paused in step for a second at his response before quickly scrambling after him, grinning. Kurogane walked in, closing the door behind himself until Fai caught it and pushed it open, pouting as he followed inside and closed the door.

"How mean! Kuro-woofy was going to shut the door on me!" the magician cried out, beginning to undress, removing his vest, as he walked over to his own bed.

"Stop calling me like a dog, damn you!" Kurogane growled, sitting down on his bed, setting his sword down between is and his nightstand.

"Aww! Is Big Doggie still mad about earlier?"

A vicious glare was set in the shinobi's features, hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword. Fai couldn't help but giggle as he saw the familiar metal of the blade peek out.

"Ah ah ah, Kuro-woof-woof needs to be a good boy. If you break anything, then we'll have to fix it! The store opens tomorrow, so then you can break things, otherwise it will have to wait! Things cost money ya know."

Growling a bit, it took Kurogane a moment to compose himself, sighing as he re-sheathed his sword and set back down. "Idiot, I'll never forgive you."

"I'm not asking for any forgiveness. I know what I did and I don't regret it."

Kurogane scoffed, laying down on his back, arms folding back so he could lie his head on them like a pillow, "Ass."

"Ah ah ah, Kuro-buu! No bad words!"

The warrior groaned loudly, turning away from the magician, he wondered aloud, "Why is it that I'm always stuck sharing a room with you?"

"Because, that's the way fate is sometimes," Fai answered, sounding serious as he plopped down on his bed, a solemn smile on his face.

"There's no such thing as fate."

"Are you sure?" the mage asked, leaning back on the heels of his hands, smiling softly.

"Of course. Fate it…it's just a ridiculous concept. Same as destiny."

"Kuro is a skeptic?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Hyuu~! Big Doggie is no fun!"

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane shouted as he turned to look at Fai, "What did I say about-?!" The man paused, eyes widening as he stared at the pale lithe man at the other end of the room, mouth open uncharacteristically.

Fai noticed, curious as to why the warrior decided to stop mid-sentence and was looking at him strangely, and he asked, "Kuro-woof, is everything okay?"

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hm? What?"

"You…You…what the hell?!"

The magician looked down at himself, then up at Kurogane and simply answered, "Undressing?"

Kurogane was surprised, he turned around to see a shirtless blonde in the middle of unzipping his pants, and now his eyes didn't dare stray, and he was honestly confused on why he felt so uncomfortable. "Why are you undressing?!"

"Um, well…" Fai trailed off, noticing a small redness in Kurogane's cheeks, he felt his own heat up and he absentmindedly began to play with the undone button of his pants. "It's a bit hot in here with these clothes on, and I'm not fond of heat, so I was planning on just sleeping-"

"In the nude?!"

"No! I was…planning on just stripping down to my underwear…" the mage's hand stopped its movement, finger resting against the copper button, and a sudden chill in the room made Fai's skin tingle and shiver, goose bumps rising on his porcelain skin.

Taking in the new tightness of the other's skin; i.e. two little perked buds on the white chest; Kurogane's face flushed greatly and he felt unnaturally hot. When Fai looked at him, eyes meeting, seeming to hold unshed tears, face just as red as his own, Kurogane inwardly groaned, feeling himself sweat.

"Wh-Why does Big Doggie care anyway?" the wizard questioned nervously, lips curved almost into a pout.

"I…I _don't_ care!"

"Then, why did you make such a fuss over it?!"

"I just…was making sure…damn it! This is exactly why we need our own rooms!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We both need our privacy!'

" 'Privacy'? We're not little kids Kuro, and we're both male. Are you not comfortable with yourself?"

"That's not it! It's just…that…"

"Is it me?" Fai asked, tone once more serious. Kurogane, though, fell silent and just stared at him, making him sigh. "So, I make you uncomfortable?"

Kurogane sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head, "That's not it, either. I'm…comfortable…around you…I guess…I'm just…"

The unusual hesitance in Kurogane's manner intrigued Fai, and, with the fast moving gears in his head, was hit with a brilliant idea. He queried, "Is it my body that makes Big Doggie feel bad?"

The shinobi blinked, confused for a moment by the wizard's words, before he felt the igniting of his cheeks worsen and he glared, "Hell no! I could care less about your body."

"I bet I can prove you wrong," Fai teased, grinning broadly as he stood and began to walk over to Kurogane, zipper gradually falling from the movements of his body, pants barely hanging onto his pointed hips.

"And, how do you plan to do that?" the tan man questioned suspiciously, voice calm.

"Like…this…" the blonde whispered, stopping in front of the before leaning over, startling Kurogane with the sudden closeness of his face before lips were connected.

Kurogane was shocked by the action, but the burning of his body began to control him, and he grabbed hold of Fai by his golden locks of hair, pressing him closer, not caring that the smug bastard was smiling and chuckling. The red-eyed man used one hand to grab hold of Fai's lower back and pulled him onto the bed with him, the blue-eyed man making a comfy home on top of him, laying down on the ninja's body as a tongue delved into his mouth, examining the new world it had found.

Though, soon, Fai began to worry, for his joke was not meant to go so far, and when he tried to pull away, Kurogane refused to release him and continued to assault his orifice in a rather gentle way. His blonde brows furrowed, and he let out a strangled whine, to get a message across to Kurogane, to signal to him that something was wrong, but again the shinobi ignored him. Feeling desperate, Fai resorted to biting onto the man tongue, and before he knew it, he was pushed off the bed, on his ass and Kurogane was glaring down at him, hand over his mouth.

Kurogane was breathless, huffing and puffing for air, face as red as his eyes, and yet he seemed disgusted. Fai was shocked by his expression and he even felt a little pang in his chest, but he knew that if he didn't stop what they were doing, then something horrible would have happened; after all, Fai wasn't supposed to be getting so close.

Standing up, the wizard brushed himself off before turning back to his bed in silence, sliding onto it and digging into the covers, pulling them up and over him, he said, "Good night, Big Doggie!"

Kurogane continued to gaze at the blonde, glare retreating, and soon his head fell back into the pillow. He glanced over at his sword wondering what it was that had gotten into him, what was happening to him.

**555555555555555**

**Eh, sorry this one isn't as good as the others folks. This one is a bit…eh…because I'm more used to writing mature fan fictions when it comes to these two, so, yeah, it's a bit hard for me to not want to go into detail with things and have them go a little too far…but I'll do my best. Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/17/09**


	6. Shy Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place on the way home from the bar in Outo country.**

**666666666666666**

"It was so nice of that lovely bartender to give us some beverages," Fai grinned as he leaned against Kurogane for support, his ankle hurting each time his foot touched the ground.

Kurogane looked at the bag filled with alcohol in Fai's right hand, and sighed as he felt the wobbling of the blonde's body against his. "You're an idiot," he muttered as he reached out and grabbed the bag from the other.

"Ne, Kuro-puu! What are you doing?!" Fai questioned as he lunged for the bag before falling forward, only to be caught in Kurogane's strong arms.

"Stupid Mage, just hold still," he growled, picking up the lithe man easily and throwing him over his shoulder.

It took Fai a moment to register where he was and when it finally hit him, he began to flail about like a panicked fish. "Kuro-min! What are doing?! Let me down! Put me down! Right now! Please?! Kuro-mimi?!"

The ninja twitched slightly as he stopped walking, wondering if it would ok to let the mage fall harshly onto the concrete below them. Fai almost kicked him in the face as he began pounding on the man's broad back, crying out like an infant to be released. Kurogane had enough. He tightened his hold on Fai's waist, immediately earning a tiny gasp of pain from the other and then immediate silence.

"Jeez, why can't you just accept my help, damn moron," Kurogane spat as he began his way to the café once again.

Fai's hands held tightly onto the back of Kurogane's shirt, glad that at least he was facing away from the shinobi for he felt the strong burning sensation in his face. His heart was beating quickly and he started to feel light-headed. What exactly was going?

"K-Kuro-muu?" whispered the stuttering wizard.

"What?"

"…Why are…you being nice to me? I thought I was the type of person you hate the most."

"Like I said, you're an idiotic mage."

Fai blinked in slight confusion, "Wha?"

"I want to get home, we won't be able to get there anytime soon if you're just limping against me, so just stay still and shut up."

"Big Doggie?"

Dropping him would have probably been a good idea. "What?!" Kurogane roared, wanting to throw Fai into the nearest bush and leave him there.

"I know a quick way I can get better, so that way you don't have to carry me around."

Kurogane froze. "Serious?"

Fai smiled, "Of course! Would I lie to you?"

The Japanese man glared and began to continue until Fai started flailing once again, "I mean it! I'm serious this time! If you put me down I can show you how!"

Kurogane sighed heavily, thinking about it for a moment before looking around for a bench, finding one close by and setting the blonde there. "Okay, what the hell needs to be done?" he queried.

Fai looked up at him, seeming somewhat shy, _feeling_ somewhat shy. His flushed cheeks seemed to grow a darker color as he mumbled something almost inaudible, looking down at his hurt leg.

"What was that?" Kurogane questioned, arms crossing in front of his chest as he glowered down at the blonde.

"Y-You…need to…kiss it," Fai stumbled through the answer as he gazed back up, eyes watery and eyebrows arched inwards in worry.

The ninja gaped at the response. His own face beginning to gain some extra color as he just stared down at the delectable (_Why delectable?!_) magician. "You're…joking…right?"

Fai shook his head. "In my country, small wounds like these can easily be cured by a kiss from another."

Kurogane flinched. "C-Can it wait 'til we get back? So I won't have to be the one to-"

"The point of me telling you was so that way I wouldn't have to be a burden on you."

"I don't…really mind carrying you…"

"Please, Kuro-chii? I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

Looking down at the suddenly innocent face of Fai, Kurogane became curious. Was this the real Fai? Or, was it just a trick? Should he try it? The red-eyed man sighed before kneeling down in front of the wizard and grabbing his ankle gently, noticing the tiny wince from the one of above.

Fai felt his cheeks and ears burning to a dangerous degree, his heart beating so fast that it might be mistaken for not beating at all. Why was he so nervous? Why was it that seeing Kurogane's puckered lips made him anxious and a strange tingling sensation course through his body? When tan lips pressed against the material of Fai's pant leg, the mage felt as if steam was rising around his head. His hands flew up to cover his face, peeking through two separate pairs of fingers as Kurogane looked up at him in all seriousness.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"U-Um…"Fai was quiet as he stared down at the man before him, and giggles began to fill his chest like bubbles that found their escape through his lips. The wizard hunched over in laughter, hands now covering his eyes as tears began to spill over. Kurogane sat there, dumbfounded.

"Wh-Why the hell are you laughing?!" he growled, but he wasn't heard apparently for the mage just kept laughing, body shaking. He waited for several minutes for Fai to cease his insufferable chuckling but it was all in vain. He just wouldn't stop and it was getting on Kurogane's nerves. What did he have to do get the stupid idiot to listen to him? Yelling at him didn't work. Hitting him would only make Kurogane himself feel better. Then, a rather infuriating thought came to mind. He sighed again. He rose up to stand straight on his knees as he grabbed Fai's chin and brought there mouths together.

Fai froze immediately at the contact and before he could respond fully, Kurogane pulled back, glaring at him and questioned him, "You done now?"

The magician sat there, wide-eyed and blinking, but he nodded and let out a whispered, "Yes."

"Good, now, what the hell were you laughing for?"

"Um…I…you see…I was kidding…" he answered quietly, staring into the maroon eyes of the shinobi.

A dark brow twitched, "What was that?"

"What I said, I was only joking. I didn't think that you would actually…do it…"

Kurogane didn't say anything for a good five minutes as he glared at Fai, before standing up and began to walk back "home" without him. At first, the wizard thought he was only bluffing, but when he noticed that Kurogane showed no signs of returning to fetch him, he became slightly…afraid?

"K-Kuro-pii! W-Wait up!" Fai called out standing up quickly, ignoring the pain in his leg as he did his best to catch up to the ninja. He only moves a few feet away from the bench before tripping face first into the road, his face and hands gaining a few more scratches.

"D-Damn!" he cursed in a hushed tone. He looked up and could no longer see Kurogane, and suddenly he felt something in his chest. Something that felt familiar and something that made tears appear to his eyes. He was abandoned. He was abandoned by Kurogane. And, he hated it.

He bit his lip, resting his forehead against his forearms, trying to blink the tears away. Why did it hurt? Why did it hurt to feel abandoned by Kurogane? Why did hurt that it was so easy for Kurogane to leave him there, knowing very well that he would not move? Why did he want to cry?

"Stupid Mage."

Ears perking in response to the familiar voice and nickname, Fai looked up to see Kurogane standing there in front of him, scowling. "Big Doggie?"

Kurogane sighed as he bent down to help the magician sit up before wrapping an arm around his waist once more and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wh-Why did you-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a word come out of your mouth."

Fai was almost shocked by the words but he smiled and nuzzled his face into the back of Kurogane's torso before placing a kiss on the fabric blocking him from the skin. He felt the shinobi tense and almost laughed once more but stayed silent.

"What did you just do?" Kurogane questioned.

Fai didn't respond.

"Mage, answer me!"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk," Fai teased.

"Answer my question damn it! What did you do?"

"No~thi~ng!"

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane shook his head. "Moron."

"Kuro-woof?"

"Hn?"

"Can I carry the bag? Please?"

Kurogane looked at the bag in his left hand shrugged lightly before twisting his arm almost painfully so that Fai could reach it and grab it.

"Thank you!!!" Fai grinned. "I can't wait to drink this at home!"

"Hey."

"Yeees?"

"You shouldn't insist on waiting and you should look for that person. You'll only find them if you try to look."

"Hm? What are you talking about Doggie?"

"Back there at the bar. You said you were waiting for someone to show up. Someone who would stay by your side. You should try to find them because they are definitely out there, probably looking for you, too."

_Thump! Thump!_ What was that? Heart skipping? Fai smiled gently as he said, "Hyuu~! Who would have known that Kuro-woof is so sweet and romantic?!"

"Shut up! I'm nothing like that!"

"Then, what's with the honey-filled words?"

"I just don't need you moping about all night, that's all."

"I wasn't moping though, Kuro-rin."

"Just…Just shut up!"

Fai became quiet for a second before wrapping and arm around Kurogane's stomach and nuzzling his face once again into the torso and whispered, "I may have found them already."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"No~thi~ng!"

"Idiot," Kurogane muttered.

Fai giggled before closing his eyes.

**666666666666666**

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/27/09**


	7. Morning Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place the following morning after Syaoran reunites with Seishiro.**

**

* * *

**

It was early morning. The moon was still out, barely, but it was still there. A single fellow laid in his bed, just now waking to the faint noises downstairs. He slowly sat up, looked around the room and the other wasn't there. He was missing. Red eyes closed momentarily before reopening with a sigh. The man rose from his bed, casting the covers aside and slipping his feet into his shoes, grabbing his sword and took his time to leave the room. He made sure to stay quiet as he used his shinobi skills to slip down the stairs and peek from around a corner.

Sure enough, he was there. Fai. The man seemed to be mumbling something, something that Kurogane couldn't hear well. Fai was in the kitchen, looking around, picking up a pan and taking out some ingredients to make god knows what…but what on Earth was he saying?

"…shock…"

What?

"It's a shock, it's a surprise. When I see you before my very eyes…"

What the hell…he was singing?! And…a love song??? Kurogane was…to say the least…stunned…

"I didn't with for this, I never wanted it. For my heart to burst, I don't need this shit…"

Well…at least the wizard didn't have a horrible voice. It was actually quite pleasant…

"It's happening, don't know when it began. But it's true, I want you to be my man…"

Wait a second…man?

"I see you, I long for you. I have this urge to hold you…"

Was there something…"wrong" with the mage?

"Yet I still don't want this, I don't deserve to…"

Kurogane had enough of this. He sighed, urging himself to move from his safe spot…

"It scares me when I think…"

He did it. The ninja took a step out, even walked a few more closer to Fai, yet the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"I may be falling-"

Kurogane forced a cough to gain the wizard's attention.

"-for-" Fai looked over and as he noticed who stood beside him, barely a yard away, his smile died, along with the last word of the song, eyes wide in surprise.

Now the shinobi wasn't sure if this was such a great idea. The atmosphere became heavy, awkward. Not to mention that the horrified expression on Fai's face made him feel a little…guilty. Blue eyes were watery, face flushed red, sweat noticeably sliding down his paling skin, he almost looked sick. Even more so when he spoke, voice scratchy and almost choking on the words.

"K-Kuro-woof-" Fai paused, attempting to clear his trembling throat, "wh-what are…you doing up so early?" He attempted his fake smile, but there was something that made it even less believable. His brows knitting together, expression seeming nervous or anxious, smile seeming almost pitiable.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurogane muttered, facing away from the ruffled blonde, the pit of his stomach boiling.

"Ah, well," an obvious fake laugh, weak, "I woke up and…couldn't get back to sleep…so…" Fai's grin grew, seeming even sadder. "So, I thought I might as well make some breakfast, ne?"

"You're an idiot."

Confusion? "E-Excuse me?"

"What's the point of making breakfast when no one is awake or will be awake for another few hours?"

"Eh…you…"Fai paused, hand covering his mouth.

Kurogane noticed this and turned a tiny irritated glare at the magician, "What?!"

Another laugh left smothered lips, almost muffled, "Kuro-pipi is awake."

It was real? "What are you talking abo-?!" the Japanese man froze mid-sentence. Idiot, pointing out such a stupid thing. Kurogane sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah…I'm awake…stupid mage."

"Now, now, Kurgy-kuu, no need to be upset," Fai teased, now seeming calm, or calmer.

Kurogane was about to shout, yell back that he was most certainly NOT upset, but then he stopped himself, exhaling to cool down his boiling blood. He walked over to the counter, sat himself down on a stool and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the bar. Fai smiled at him, and turned to his pan on the stove, throwing some batter that he made onto it.

"So, mage, that song-"

"I'm making pancakes. Would Kuro-puu like some?"

"Where'd you learn it?"

"I'm still not used to making these, but I'll do my best to make them for you."

"Why were you singing-"

"Haha, don't worry Big Puppy, I won't poison it. I'll do the opposite! I'll make it taste so delicious that you'll have to praise me! Just wait and s-"

"Mage!" Kurogane shouted, fist slamming on the marbled counter. He never liked being ignored, always had little patience.

Fai, however, silenced, not moving, barely seeming to be breathing. The ninja's gaze was fierce, so fierce that it would be almost impossible that the magician didn't feel it's burning rage. Though, Fai didn't attempt to say a word, nor run away. He did, in fact, turn around to make eye contact with Kurogane, however, there was no fake smile, just the opposite, a real frown.

"I-It's not important, Kuro…I…" tears were starting to fall, taking Kurogane by surprise. "I heard it in town and it…I swear…I couldn't get it out of my head…that's why…that's the only reason…I promise…I-"

"What are you getting all hysterical for?" the warrior grumbled, that heat in his stomach growing near impossible to withstand.

"I-I'm not I-" What was turning Fai into such a mess so fast?

"You're damn close to it. Just calm down. I only asked a simple question, and you said it was nothing so there's no need to get all worked up."

"Ah…"thin hands slipped into wispy blonde locks. "R-Right…I'm sorry. I…"

Kurogane sighed, "That lack of sleep, must be affecting you…"

Fai looked up, befuddled. Though, Kurogane smirked at him, a friendly smirk, almost a smile. "R-Right…" Fai nodded, a smile forming on his lips. What was this aura? It felt so, just so warm, for both of them. Warm and comforting.

"Now, make me some damn pancakes. I'm starving," the shinobi grumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious. _Jeez, what was with that imbecile-like grin?_

"All right," the reply was soft, but audible. Fai turned to his almost burnt batter and Kurogane couldn't help but stare at his back. His whole figure, the structure of his body. There was something about it, something that made him feel…almost…

The tan man shook his head. _No. That's just ridiculous._ The next few minutes went by in silence until Fai cheered for himself when he finished with one pancake. He slipped it onto one of the café plates and happily grinned as he placed it in front of Kurogane.

"Here you go, Kuro-mi! Enjoy!" he chirped, hands resting on his hips, hair bouncing as he tilted his head to the right.

A loud "humph" came from the larger man as he was given a fork and used the side of it to separate a small piece from the rest. He, almost, hesitantly took the tiny bit into his mouth and chewed slowly, mulling over the taste before swallowing.

"Well?" Fai questioned eagerly.

"Hmmm…why, don't you try it for yourself?" Kurogane suggested, his tone a bit…weird.

Before Fai could reply, Kurogane cut off another piece and held it up. The mage stared, confused as the ninja ate it, and even more so when out of no where he was pulled forward and suddenly that same piece was in his own mouth. There was a moan, a tongue, saliva, heat…what?! Kurogane's mouth was latched onto his, and Fai felt his cheeks flush heavily. The shinobi's tongue rubbed against his, the pancake slipping between them. Kurogane's left hand fisting the hair on the back of Fai's head as the wizard's hands fisted on top of the counter, clenching and unclenching, trembling as his breath was faltering. It wasn't until the soggy food was pushed completely into his mouth that Kurogane pulled back, releasing Fai as he leaned away, panting slightly, pink in his cheeks. The lithe man swallowed the pancake subconsciously, as he stared in complete shock at the other, face aflame.

"Wh-Why?" he was able to choke out.

Kurogane closed his eyes, as if in thought, wondering why himself and then he answered, "I want more pancakes and some coffee."

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long while, but I'm still in school so I've been busy. I assure you all that I'm not stopping any fan fiction, least of all this one. So, please, continue to read and review. Thank you, *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**


	8. Drunken Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! *bows***

**It's summer vacation! Meaning that I practically have nothing to do! So, I'm going to devote my time to working on these fan fictions! Please continue to read, and those who are still following it, thank you! Please read and review!**

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place during the night that Kurogane and Fai spend drinking at Soseki's place.**

"Ne~ Kuro-pin~!"

"What?"

A crooked grin was graced upon the mage's face as he took a small swig from his own bottle, several dozens glittering the floor of their room. With a loud swallow, followed by an exaggerated exhale, blue eyes lifted to meet with maroon ones, "Feeling light-headed?"

Kurogane snorted, "I'm perfectly fine. Haven't gotten drunk in decades."

"'Decades'? Kuro-mii can't be over thirty, twenty-eight at least…Was Kuro-kii a little troublemaker when he was little?"

"If I was or wasn't is none of your business, Wizard."

"Hmph, Kuro is no fun," Fai pouted, brows furrowed, cheeks flushed and arms crossed as he leaned back with his legs crossed as well.

"Whatever," Kurogane shrugged, sipping from one of the largest bottles they had.

As if giving a lazy glare, Fai lifted himself to be standing on his knees. He took another gulp, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said, "Kuro-mimi, are you worried?"

"About what?" the ninja asked, a dark brow raising in simultaneous question.

"The kids and Mokona of course."

"I'm sure they're fine. The Kid wouldn't let anything bad happen to the Princess and this town isn't so dangerous that we have to worry about their safety."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make yourself feel better?"

"…"

"We have people watching us, people who most likely want to hurt us. For all we know, this is their best chance of doing so."

"Listen, there's no need to worry about anything. Worrying only causes confusion and clouds the mind's judgment."

"Oh?"

Ignoring the blonde, Kurogane drank a bit more, almost chugging down the remains of the alcohol in his hand.

"Kuro?"

"What?"

"How did you feel…when you thought I was dead?"

A sudden cough and spurts of liquid escaped the man's mouth, setting down his drink and pounding at his chest as he tried to breathe once more. It took him but a moment to compose himself and he stared at the blonde, wide-eyed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Back in Ohto. My character died. You thought I was dead, right?"

"…Yeah…so?"

"How did that make you feel?"

Kurogane was silent. The look on Fai's face was sincere, he really wanted to know how the other felt about losing him. The shinobi sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" the blonde questioned, dragging his knees along the carpet as he made his way over to raven-haired fellow.

"I mean, I don't know."

"You must have been feeling something?"

"I don't know."

"Were you mad? Angry? Enraged? Furious? Sad? Numb?…Happy?"

Instantly, bright red eyes glared up at dark blue ones, a frown on the man's lips. "No," he said, voice almost growling, "happiness is something I would _never _feel from that."

A sparkle crossed Fai's eyes as he pressed further, "Then, what _did_ you feel?"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Why not? You know, you could tell me anything, and I wouldn't remember, would I?" the mage queried, his grin becoming broad and goofy, his rosy cheeks reddening.

"Are you still trying to convince me that you're drunk?"

"Aren't I?"

"No. I can tell when a man's drunk, and you aren't."

Inching closer to kneel before the warrior, Fai pouted once again, "Kuro-luu doesn't believe me, how mean."

"You _aren't_ drunk, and you never speak with me honestly anyway."

Suddenly, Fai's eyelids lowered, his frown turning into a smile as he straightened his back, arching it, as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, his eyes catching the others intently. "Whether I'm drunk or not," he whispered, "we can still use it as an excuse."

"An excuse for what?" was Kurogane's calm response, his trained sight fixed on watching the mage's every move.

"For this," it was barely audible, and Kurogane could barely register it in his mind before he felt the other's pale, soft lips against his own.

A minute passed before Fai removed himself, slowly, and only barely as he stared down into the ninja's blank eyes. He closed his crystal blues and leaned down again, placing a tiny peck to chapped lips, then another on a jaw line, another on the joint of a jaw, another on a neck, another, another, another, another, another, trailing down until they met the collar of a pesky shirt. The shinobi made no movements whatsoever, didn't even flinch, as he felt Fai's breath against his ear.

"That time in Ohto," the wizard paused, nipping at the other's lobe, "are you going to forget, pretend it didn't happen?"

"Why mention this now?" Kurogane questioned, placing a hand on Fai's lower back, fingers clenching into the fabric of his shirt.

"We're alone, you never explained to me why, it's been on my mind, and I'm 'drunk'. Why not mention it now?"

Kurogane pulled away tensely, rigid, before letting out a small sigh and leaning up to place a kiss to the side of Fai's neck. The blonde male twitched, a minute noise resounding the area, and his hands shifted up, dragging up the back of the ninja's neck before grabbing onto the dark locks of his hair.

"Kuro-chi, why?"

Body arching forwards, head hanging back, Kurogane kissed down the pale man's neck from the connection of his jaw to the dip of his collar bone. "I don't know," was his response, mumbling into the thin man's sweet-scented skin.

An aggravated whine came from the one above, fingers massaging the roots and scalp, a tongue crossing his Adam's apple. "Stop saying that," he cried, face twisting up and flushing even more.

"It's the truth. I have no idea why…I just…couldn't…can't stop myself…from…" trail of thought cutting off, the warrior bit into Fai's neck, just below his jaw, and suckled the skin.

"Kuro-ah!" fingers clenching, nails digging into skin, Fai pulled the other closer to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears, lip turning white from the pressure of teeth crushing it.

_Maybe I am drunk_, Kurogane thought to himself, another one of his hands resting on the blonde's hip. When he felt Fai tugging away, he released him, soon being rewarded with another kiss. It was harsh, he bled, he would probably bruise, and once he felt a tongue against his own, everything went blank.

Red eyes fluttering open, head slightly hurting, the tan male slowly sat up, one hand instinctively rubbing at one of his eyes. He looked around, the room was quiet, bottles were thrown around the room, and a certain blonde was curled in a corner. He looked down at his hand to see an empty sake bottle, his mind became boggled, and when he yawned the other man in the room flinched which quickly caught his attention. Heavenly light blue eyes looked up at him lazily, the thin lanky body stretched out, an echo of a yawn came from his mouth before a giggle followed it like a shadow.

"Kuro-ruu fell asleep, too?" he asked, body curling up once again on his side. "I thought you didn't get drunk."

"I don't," Kurogane replied groggily.

"Liar~! If you don't get drunk then how do you explain passing out like you did?"

"I don't know! I guess I was tired or something and it helped me relax…I don't have to explain myself to you!"

A laugh, "Of course. Sorry sorry, Kuro-rin. My mistake."

With a furious growl, Kurogane tossed the bottle to the side, looked about and picked up an unopened one that laid to his right. He quickly uncorked it and gulped some of it down, ignoring the gaze on him. Twinkling eyes watched intently as a certain spot on his neck began to bruise and throb from the moments that happened only an hour ago. Hopefully, Kuro-mii won't see it.

**Thanks for reading~. I'll do my best to update ASAP! Thank you! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	9. Protective Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you! **

**I do not own _Tsubasa!_**

**Scene takes place right before the final battle between Yama and Shura at the castle in the sky.**

* * *

The day had dragged on; tonight there would be a battle. Tonight they would meet Syaoran once again up in the sky when they aimed to fight Shura. Kurogane laid there on his matt, inside his tent, staring up above, waiting tiredly and impatiently. Fai had gone off somewhere; something that slightly irked the ninja for the mage couldn't communicate with anyone here, and pretending to be a mute…if something were to happen…A sigh filled the small space that Kurogane occupied. Luckily for them there was paper here, and, sadly, the two of them would communicate through drawings, the best they could.

It was then that said blonde stumbled into the tent, landing on his knees rather clumsily as he sat in front of the entrance. Kurogane sat up in alarm and when he noticed the flushed and nervous expression on the other man's face, he quickly crawled over and couldn't help but ask aloud, "What happened?"

However, Fai seemed to understand what the shinobi had said, picking up on the tone and adding it to the situation at hand, and so he quickly reached into his pocket, searching for paper before he looked around for the ink. Spying it on the small table beside Kurogane, he wasted no time and dipped his finger in it and began his doodling. The maroon-eyed man leaned over to peek from behind the other's shoulder slowly making out the message through stick figures and shapes. There was, what he supposed was, Fai, another person…quote bubbles? A man was talking to him? Well…what was to be so upset about that, not like the idiot could interact with him enough to know whether or not he was offended. Though, the next drawing drew his attention. The magician drew another pair of stick figures and they were…kissing? Kurogane was confused until he examined it more closely, seeing that one was surprised with large wide eyes and the other seeming calm, perhaps happy? And apparently, thanks the emphasis of the arrow that the blonde drew, was groping the other's behind. So, long story short, the mage was basically sexually harassed, attacked, and now he sat here, shaken up.

It's true that if Kurogane was in the same situation he wouldn't be bouncing around for joy, though he probably would have punched the man's lights out. Of course he shouldn't expect the wizard to do the same. Causing a scene in the camp would be dangerous and risky. The fact that they were taken in by these people, and the fact that, at the moment, Fai had no way to explain anything, he could easily be pinned as a liar and who knows what would happen to both of them. Fai was smart to run and come to Kurogane.

When the mage looked up, the ninja was surprised to see how truly upset Fai was by all of this, and for some strange reason, his blood boiled at the sight. Hell, event he fact of someone even _thinking_ of hitting on the man pissed him off, making his skin crawl. It was then that Kurogane grabbed the paper and dunked his own finger in the ink, drawing many vertical lines with circles on top of them, a question mark above them. It took a moment before the blonde understood, linking eyes with the other before pointing to his own then outside.

_So, he can point out who did it…_

Instantly, the warrior stood before grabbing a hold on a pale thin wrist, dragging the wizard to his feet then outside of the tent. Fai looked up in slight confusion causing Kurogane to angrily shout, "Which? Which one?" Pointing out to those around them, the other tents, the warriors that seemed to be gossiping, the blonde seemed almost hesitant in showing exactly which one had molested him. A shaky finger rose, aiming at a man several yards to the right of them, surrounded by others, grinning, laughing, holding their attentions captive with whatever story he was telling them. A growl escaped Kurogane as he recognized the bastard to be a pretty cocky son of a bitch by the name of Yasahiro. In no time at all, the shinobi stomped over to man, Fai forced to trail behind. Pushing through the crowd, the scowl on the tan man's face seemed to be permanent as he stopped before Yasahiro, who paused in his story, seeming a bit confused before grinning.

"Ah, Kurogane-san, how are you? Is everything well? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Did you touch him?" came the growled question.

"Touch? Touch who?"

"Him," Kurogane replied, tugging Fai forward, beside him. "Did you touch him?"

Fai couldn't help but try to avert eye-contact with Yasahiro who made it bluntly clear, not hiding his roaming eyes nor his growing smirk. "Yes, I did. He doesn't say a word and he's just so…tempting…no? I mean, you always had him on a short leash; I thought there was _some_ sort of reason for that. When he was alone, I thought I'd give him a try."

The sneer on the younger man's face caused Kurogane's glare to grow.

"You know," Yasahiro raised his voice, the sneer a malicious grin, "I see why you keep him around. Even though I only got a little sample, I wouldn't mind saving him for myself either."

Chuckles from the other men around them, made Kurogane's blood boil over, he glanced down to see Fai actually blushing in what he could only imagine to be shame, embarrassment and humiliation. "Listen closely, because I'm only saying this once," the ninja began. "You and no one else touches him, got it? You leave him the hell alone."

"Oh? And, what exactly makes you think that I'm gonna listen to you?"

"You see, if you don't understand that this," hand releasing the thin wrist and instead the arm wrapping around Fai's waist, pulling him close, lips descended to cover the other's. Of course, the blonde was shocked by the action, having no idea what exactly was going on around him to expect it, but those lips that he had touched several times before, meeting them again, he couldn't stop his eyes from closing or his arms from embracing the larger man's neck. When Kurogane pulled back, there was a slight whine in Fai's throat, but he understood and released the warrior, instead sprawling his hands against his broad chest as the strong arm kept him close. The shinobi's gaze went up, he smirked at the sight of a slightly flustered Yasahiro before continuing with, "is mine, that this man is mine, then I will make it as though you were never born in the first goddamn place. Got it?"

All eyes went to the young man who glared at Kurogane. He remained silent, as though pondering, wondering what would be the best way to react.

However, the older male wasn't known for his patience and so he asked once more, "Got it?"

Sighing, Yasahiro nodded, "Whatever you say, boss I know Yasha-o wouldn't like any violence between his men, especially for another man."

"Good. And, that goes for all of you. No one touches him, got it?"

Mumbles of yes and quick nods of heads circled the two newcomers before Kurogane smirked triumphantly, turning and walking back to his tent, arm still around Fai's waist, telling everyone around them to back off. Once inside the cozy little, temporary, home, Fai scurried to the other side, to his own sleeping matt, sitting patiently, yet anxiously, as he waited for Kurogane to sit down. To the ninja's surprise, once he was settled down, Fai leaned forward, grasping his cheeks and forcing their lips to collide once again. The mage pulled away, his eyes shining, dancing, and he couldn't stop the grin that split across his reddened cheeks.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered, once again surprising the shinobi.

_He must have picked it up,_ came the thought before Kurogane nodded in reply as though to say "you're welcome".

Smile growing, Fai pushed forward, forcing the other to fall onto his back on the mattress, leaving him to blink up at the blonde who's smile was not only large but gentle, his hair that was beginning to grow longer slightly curtained his face. "Thank you," he said once more before leaning down to kiss the larger male, again.

Kurogane was, at first, slightly repulsed until the thought that perhaps this was some sort of custom in Fai's world. However, when the lithe man grabbed once of his hands and placed it around one of his rear cheeks, slipping a tongue between his lips, he jolted away, pulling back before pushing the other away, off of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane yelled, knowing full well that the mage couldn't understand but made no effort to translate on paper.

Fai sat back, smile having fallen as he seemed to sulk, staring at Kurogane pitifully. The ninja sighed, _What exactly am I supposed to do here?_

Hating to resort to it once more, Fai flipped the paper over, re-dipping his digit into the ink before he drew out his thoughts. The warrior waited for a moment before he shifted, crawled over and examined the drawing in progress. Two men, Kurogane and Yasahiro…Kurogane was given a smiley face above him and Yasahiro was given a sad face above him. _All right…so he likes me better than Yasahiro, I get that…_

Then, a third person was drawn, laying down, Fai. There was something, a small rectangle, drawn as though to overlap Fai, and next to it was the sad face, and then another rectangle was drawn to overlap the other, beside it was the smiley face. Fai looked up from his drawing, hopeful eyes gazing up at Kurogane. Several moments went by until it finally registered into the other's brain, and Kurogane almost thought himself to be an idiot for not noticing it. _He wants me to get rid of the feel of Yasahiro. It must be bugging him. He'd rather I…overlap it with my touch._

Realizing it, the ninja almost wished to ask Fai if he was sure, although, with the slight attack from not even a minute ago, he was pretty sure the other was. Now fully understanding, the shinobi grabbed the blonde, pushed him down onto his own matt, onto his back and slowly, almost hesitantly, kissed him, tongue diving in instantly. Maroon and crystal colored eyes closed simultaneously, small hands attached to large shoulders and one large hand made its way south to reclaim the tiny tight buttock while the other slipped into soft tresses of golden wheat hair. Fai flinched slightly at the unfamiliar touch, but the warm hands that enveloped him, the tongue that danced with his, it all washed away the filth that collected on his body from where Yasahiro had been earlier.

In his mind, Fai knew that Kurogane did something. Something that would definitely protect him from not only that molesting bastard but from anyone else who might want to be overly friendly with him. It didn't hurt that he, in fact, didn't mind being kissed and handled by Kurogane. Unfortunately, to Fai's slight despair, he felt himself gradually becoming closer and closer with each kiss that was shared, and with each kiss shared, the more he wanted another.

These occurrences started becoming normal, they've kisses too many times, an unhealthy amount for two men who were just strangers and wanted nothing to do with the other, not wanting to get close. Was Kurogane developing a soft spot for him as he had one for the ninja? Was it possible that their connection was one that was no longer filled with only hatred and walls? Why were the walls breaking? Why were they crumbling? As much as Fai wanted to rebuild those walls, reinforce them with something even greater than the last, he also wished to tear them down. Fai D. Fluorite was at a loss. Even as though hot, calloused, gentle hands began to massage his thighs, kisses straying from his lips to his cheek and down to his neck, teeth toying with his ear, inside he felt so happy, so depressed, so sick, that he almost wanted to vomit.

"Fai?"

Hearing his name, blue eyes shot open, a light gasp filling him at the concerned expression on the other's face. Did he know he was making such an expression? Why? When he felt a thumb cross right below his eyes he knew, he knew he had accidentally let tears slip. But, why was Kurogane so…so…so….? Rolling over onto his side, Fai pulled back, wrapping his arms about himself and curled into a ball, shaking his head, trying to tell Kurogane that he was fine. The ninja, of course, didn't believe him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Kuro-rin?"

_You need to tell me Fai. That, or drop it._

Reaching up, the blonde pulled the larger male down for one more kiss before turning back into his ball, hoping that the other would leave him to sleep before the big battle. Kurogane sat there, hovering above the small form of Fai, eyes intent on him, watching. With a sigh, the shinobi rolled over, allowing the mage to sleep on his mattress as he rolled onto the blonde's.

_Hn…smells like him…_ was the only thought that crossed each of their minds as they absentmindedly snuggled into the other's bed. Today would go by faster, for tonight, a battle with Syaoran was promised. Soon, both could return to their comrades, their friends, and maybe, soon, the two could return to the way things were before. Before that first accidental kiss. Before that first purposeful kiss. Before both of them begin to lose their way, lose sight of what's important…before they reach a place where neither can return.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~. Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	10. Sudden Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place right before the preliminaries of the Piffle World Dragonfly Race.**

* * *

"All right, kiddies~! Off to bed~!" Fai trilled, clapping his hands repeatedly as he followed the teens to their separate rooms, Mokona already asleep cradled in Sakura's arms. "We have a big day tomorrow, so we need the best sleep, riiiight?"

"Right, Fai-san," the two smiled back, the princess's being bright while the boy's was awkward. "Good night." And, the two disappeared behind two separate doors.

Fai sighed, hands on his hips as he walked back to the kitchen, "A little snack and then off to sleep! You should do the same, Kuro-ruu~."

The ninja was sitting at the table, a glass of water in his hand as he stared out the window. The blonde gazed, almost amused, at the other male. He giggled to himself before tip-toeing behind the large raven, leaning in close to his unguarded ear, but just as he was about yell a "Kuro-pup!" a hand shot out and grabbed the mage by the jaw. "K-Kuwo-" Fai attempted to speak the man's name but was foiled by the heavy grip on his chin. Though, such a thing soon retreated, Kurogane pulling his hand back, almost hesitantly, and gruffly sighing in irritation.

"What are you up to, Idiot?" he growled.

The pale lithe male rubbed at his jaw and cheek bones, taking a moment to get the feeling back in them before he answered the other's question. He grinned, "Kuro-woof was daydreaming! It's late and we need to sleep for the big race tomorrow!"

"Then, sleep," Kurogane deadpanned, clearly not in the mood for the blonde.

Fai sighed, "Ne, Kuro, are you still concerned about earlier? About Tomoyo-chan?"

Kurogane didn't say a word.

"You are…?"

"I'm not," was the rude response.

"Then, what's wrong?"

Red eyes glanced into sapphire, then down to a pair of lips that seemed like a worried smile. "Like I said, it's nothing," the ninja grumbled.

"So~ Since it's nothing~" Fai took a seat atop the table, right next to the tanned arm that lied holding a simple fragile glass with the contents trembling. "Would you mind if I asked a teeny tiny question?"

"Idiot," Kurogane sighed. "No matter what you're gonna ask anyway."

"So, you don't mind!" Fai giggled, gaining an irritated murmur from the other.

"All right, what do you want?"

The mage smiled, and surprisingly it took longer than Kurogane expected for him to ask whatever it was that he wanted to know. It was strange considering how generally the blonde did whatever he pleased.

"Kuro-pii…what is your relationship like with Tomoyo-hime?"

The questioned stunned Kurogane, and even more so, the tone and expression that the wizard held took the shinobi even more off guard. It was almost as if he was suspicious or concerned. However, Kurogane simply rose a brow and replied with, "What?"

"Your princess back home…she's special to you, right?"

"Ah…? The hell…?" Kurogane sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Our relationship is simple. I vowed to protect her. She is my princess. Nothing more. Nothing less."

A blonde brow rose inquisitively, "Is that so?"

Suddenly, the swordsman seemed wary and guarded, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well~" the flimsy attitude came back, springing to life. "You seemed awfully happy to see Tomoyo-chan today. It just made me curious."

"Well, stop being curious," Kurogane snapped. "It's annoying."

Fai giggled, "So, Kuro-pui, if both of them were here and acted the exact same way, do you think you could tell which one from the other?"

Kurogane huffed, "If I couldn't tell my princess from any other girl, I should just commit seppuku right now."

"Se…Se…Se-what?" Fai laughed, unable to form the foreign word.

"It's a suicide ritual," Kurogane stated matter-of-factly, and in response that pale mouth with a tiny of rose dropped ever so slightly.

"O-Oh? Well, then…how about…me? Do you think you could pick me out from others?"

Kurogane snorted, "I hardly believe you'd be worth the effort."

"Hey! Meanie Kuro-pie! I'm being serious!"

Contrasting, complimenting, gazes reached each other, and suddenly, Kurogane felt drained. He sighed once more, "I…could pick you out from a hundred clones."

"Just a hundred~?" the mage hummed teasingly.

"Idiot, you should be lucky that that's how many."

"And, what makes you so sure you could pick me out?"

Kurogane looked up at Fai, his features were relaxed despite the seriousness in his voice and aura, "Because you're different."

At first, the blonde felt a pang in his chest, he even visibly froze, catching the ninja's keen eye. His aura changed, and from his body language it seemed as though Fai was attempting to rebuild his shell. The brief thought that perhaps Kurogane did something wrong fluttered into the ninja's mind, but he quickly shook it off with the question as to why he should "give a damn". "All right, but just on looks. I'm sure you couldn't tell," came an almost inaudible murmur.

"Well, I'm sure there'd be scars and marks on the other's bodies," Kurogane countered immediately. Since when did this become a debate? "They wouldn't have lived the same life as you, so there'd be differences."

"Oh~?" Fai cooed, suddenly regaining a cat-like expression and air. Kurogane was not enjoying this flip-flopping tonight. "Does Kuro-shi know all of my scars and marks?"

At this, the shinobi huffed, crossing his arms, "You know I sure as hell don't."

"Well, do you wanna know~?"

The look on Fai's face was teasing once more, and yet…there seemed to be some sense of urgency to it, like Fai was expecting a certain answer. Kurogane smirked, "Sure."

Fai stiffened, eyes blowing wide open, "C-Come again?"

"I said 'sure'," Kurogane replied. "So, go ahead. Show me."

"Kuro-mu, I-"

Almost instantaneously, Kurogane stood from his seat and took a step towards Fai. "Come on," he urged, slipping his hands just under the hem of Fai's shirt before the blonde jumped and grabbed Kurogane's wrists. "We're both men, right? What's the harm in showing me your scars?"

"Kuro-chi," the smaller man whined. He looked up and suddenly he was hit with the realization of how close he and Kurogane really were. "We really…" There it was again. That damnable pull. Something in this universe…in all of the universes it would seem…always seemed to be…pushing the two of them…It seemed as though no matter how hard Fai tried, he couldn't budge even a centimeter away from the larger male. "Really…shouldn't…"

The ninja couldn't hear Fai's words. Whether or not he knew it, he probably wouldn't be able to tell…but he was in the exact same magnetic-like pull as Fai. He could only tell that he felt something similar to this before…once…Yes, it was during their first trip, all that time ago as they fought.

And, there it was.

As soon as Fai closed his eyes and welcomed that kiss, he was lost. His hands were pushed aside, only to cling onto the sleeves of Kurogane's shirt, and he felt the bashing of his back, as well as the back of his skull, slamming onto the table top as Kurogane attacked him, towering over him. As one large tan hand caressed the smooth skin on the side of Fai's waist, the other slipped up and under the mass of blonde hair, slithering under the now sore spot of the other's head.

Fai gasped, the pain shooting down and then back up his spine. But, Kurogane didn't seem to take notice. He slipped his tongue into the blonde's opened mouth, creating a whine that escaped from the other's vocals. The ninja's one hand fisted through the golden locks that slipped a bit from the sweat of work throughout the day working on their racing machines. The other hand slithered up from the wizard's side to his chest. A rough calloused thumb stretched over a pectoral just to poke and prod at the stiffening nub that was Fai's nipple.

Almost instantly, Fai's back arched, and he squirmed as his tongue wrestled with his friend's. As fingers massaged his bruising scalp, the thumb relentlessly rolled about his flesh, creating an odd friction that sent electricity into his entire being; even more so towards the apex of his legs.

The blonde's body was quivering like a single leaf on a dry branch, trying its hardest to stay rooted through a storm. The very storm of emotions that was rampaging within his petite lithe figure. Kurogane could feel it. He was suddenly brought to his senses, pulling back and hesitantly removing his hands from the mage. Fai froze, mouth open as he tried to take in any amount of oxygen. His eyes peeked up at the ceiling as his hands lied lifeless at his sides.

Kurogane himself was statue-like, unsure of what words to use, what his next move should be. He felt overwhelmingly perplexed at the situation he put himself in. What was that feeling earlier? That overpowering force that caused him to take the magician's being into his own?

All thoughts paused as soon as Fai sprung up, looking down at his lap as a finger went to sweep the growing blonde hair behind an ear. Those rosy cheeks, and soft eyes seemed shy even with those wet lips, a tongue darting out over them subconsciously. "Kuro-chii?" he called, not looking up, not moving even, but Kurogane responded.

"What?"

"Don't…" Fai paused, and for a second Kurogane's heart stood still in anticipation as to what the other was about to say. "Don't touch me, again"? or "Don't talk to me"? or even "Don't come near me"? "Kuro-chii…don't…" Why did he have to repeat it? Was it so hard to say? The blonde looked up, his sapphire eyes seeming to shine with a clear and beautiful innocence that didn't seem fitting for the wizard. "Don't stay up too late." He smiled with a nervous laugh. "Good night."

Kurogane didn't say a word. He simply watched Fai drop from the table, then head towards their room. There wasn't he could do after that. It seemed this would be another night that they would force themselves to forget and continue on like normal.

Because, after all, they were just strangers with nothing to do with each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~. Please review!**

**I know it's been a long while since I've updated and it's going to be a while before I can again. But I will NEVER give up on a story! So, don't think anything of it. Just a hiatus.**

**~LovingNinja~**


	11. Questioning Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place right before the finals of the Piffle World Dragonfly Race.**

* * *

The children were fast asleep. It was dark that night, the lights of the city speckling through, and there was a beautiful crisp chill that made Fai giggle once he stepped out in it once more. Following behind him was Kurogane who was carrying a couple of bottles of sake; him being annoyed at the fact that the kids brought more back after the recent incident of the princess rediscovering her unconventional side the other night.

Fai sat atop his dragon fly, and Kurogane leaned against it, handing the mage one of the bottles. The blonde grinned with a thankful nod before opening the bottle and taking a sip. Kurogane smirked to himself as he followed suit, the two enjoying the peaceful silent night together for once instead of the usual jabbering or something being broken or crashing.

That is, until the silence was broken by a sneeze from the mage, catching the ninja's attention. "You all right there, Mage?" he queried, glancing up at the hunching blonde who silently nodded before responding.

"Yes, thank you, Kuro-wan," Fai giggled. "I'm perfectly fine, just a tiny sneeze."

"I'm just making sure," Kurogane grumbled. "We don't need you waking up sick tomorrow. Maybe we should go back inside."

"No, no, I'm fine, Kuro-chii," Fai assured, waving his hand with a grin and blushing cheeks. "I'm not really one who gets sick anyway."

"My ass you aren't…"

Fai giggled, again, "Kuro-pii, do you want me to get sick?"

"And, why in the world would I want to that?!" the tanned man glared, making a fist and restraining himself from pounding it against the dragon fly that the two worked so hard on.

"Because then Kuro-daddy can be like the Papa he always acts like and take care of me in my time of weakness~"

Red flushed Kurogane's cheeks and he made to swing at the blonde who jumped off, landing on his feet on the other side of the dragon fly, taking a sip of his sake as he stared into the other's intense red gaze that seemed to want to drill holes into him.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chii~?"

Pause. Stare. A heavy sigh. "Jeez, you damn idiot, why do you always have to pull this kind of thing?"

"Ah? What kind of thing would that be?" the blonde cocked his head to the side, his hair swaying gently from the movement as he smiled.

Another pause. Another stare. Another heavy sigh. "Nothing, just forget it," the shinobi murmured.

Fai frowned, "No, no, tell me~!"

Kurogane remained silent, turning away to ignore the other, increasing the pout on the magician's lips. The blonde leaned over the dragon fly, his fingers tapping against the top.

"Kuro-muu, tell me," he whispered right behind the tanned man's ear, making him jump and yelp as he covered it, cheeks flushed lightly.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Kurogane shouted, glowering furiously at the mage, as well as taking a step back.

"You weren't telling me what you meant so… I did what I felt was appropriate."

"Well, that _wasn't_appropriate!

"And, why not?"

"Because-!" and Kurogane stopped himself. He tried to think of a reason, but found himself blank and began to chew his bottom lip ever so slightly out of frustration. "Just don't do it again!"

"Then, tell me~"

Brow twitching, Kurogane began to lean against the dragon fly once more before taking a long swig of his sake bottle. He released a breathy sigh once he was done, allowing his head to fall back as his eyes lowered and he looked up into the night sky. "Fine," he replied, monotonously.

"Well?"

"Do you…_try_ to piss me off?"

"…Huh?"

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, "Almost all the time, it seems like all you ever want to do is to piss me off about something."

Fai was silent. He settled himself where he was, shifting, glancing down at the ground. He gave a weak laugh and when Kurogane looked over his shoulder to the other, he saw pink cheeks and lowered lids, a forlorn smile. "No, I don't…try to make you mad…" he murmured.

"Then, what are you trying to do?"

Again, the blonde seemed hesitant to answer. "I guess it would…sound funny to say that I don't know…what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it, huh?"

"I guess," Kurogane shrugged, and the verbal response gained the surprised attention of the mage.

"What?"

The shinobi didn't say a word, unsettling the wizard and making him anxious. And when he did hear the other, he jumped, startled. "I don't really give a damn why you do anything," he said. "I just wanted to know if me getting frustrated with you was something you go out of your way for."

"…I…see…"

Kurogane pushed away from the flying craft before turning around to lean on it once again, facing the magician. He took a sip from his bottle, and Fai parroted the motion, possibly visually influenced, "Tomorrow is important."

"We'll be fine."

"You were the one saying that we should be cautious."

"Because you were the one most worried about someone watching us."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Fai grinned, and Kurogane snorted.

The air suddenly seemed lighter all of a sudden. Blue eyes and red met. And there it was, again. That atmosphere, tension, whatever it was… Again, and again, and again, and _again_. It followed them like a plague. And, they just couldn't fight it.

It was simple. A slow lean in, eyes closing and lips touching. They lingered softly, tasting the sake that remained on the other sweetly. Though not so passionate or rushed like their others, this one seemed so much more intimate, despite being nothing more than a peck to the lips. When they parted, leaning back, they stared at the other before both released airy laughs.

"Jeez, aren't we doing this too much?" Kurogane sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his gaze to the top of the dragon fly.

"How did this even start?" Fai smiled softly, chuckling to himself.

Kurogane shook his head, "Why is it even happening?"

"Ah, Kuro-mii is asking 'why' even though he said he doesn't give a damn about those kinds of things?"

The tanned male glanced up, before shaking his head once more, "Yeah…"

Silence fell once more, but Fai was quick to pick it up and remove it from the current situation. "Then, I suppose it's time to sleep."

"Are you going to use that every time, too?"

Fai simply smiled before placing a quick kiss to Kurogane's lips. He stood and walked away, waving, "Night, Kuri-chii~"

Kurogane took one more swig of his bottle, "Idiot…"

He couldn't trust that bastard. Yet he was starting to. And this…_thing_…that was going on between them… Was it ever going to stop? One day, it would have to. Kurogane will return home, and Fai will continue to be the coward that he is and keep jumping from one universe to another, a different time, a different place, until his ending days… Forever alone…

Chugging down the last of his bottle, Kurogane released a groan, turning around once again to lean his back and elbows on the piece of machinery, his head hanging back as he closed his eyes, feeling the night embrace him, and how he suddenly felt frozen, as though a heat left him now that he was alone. He opened his eyes, looking up into the sky, missing the one from his home, from his childhood, and unexpectedly the brief thought of what the night sky looked like at Fai's home crossed his mind.

"Damn…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	12. Changing Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place right AFTER the finals of the Piffle World Dragonfly Race and the night before they all leave to the next world after they all celebrated Sakura's victory.**

* * *

"Good evening, Kuro-kuu~" a blonde giggled as he sat in the middle of the floor, amongst all of the bodies that were incapacitated from all of the alcohol that night. Mokona had even curled up in a ball on the floor beside him. He waved to the ninja that stepped inside from his conversation with young Tomoyo, a bright grin on his face that accompanied his flushed cheeks. The ninja rolled his eyes before sneaking away to his room, ignoring the stumbling wizard that followed him. "Hey~, Kuro-kuu~!" he whined, sneaking in, slipping through the door as Kurogane tried to close the door on him. "Why are you hiding~?"

"I'm not," was the gruff reply as the other man sat down on his bed with an equally gruff expression on his face.

"Then, why are you running away?"

"I'm not."

The blonde hummed, closing the door behind him as he tilted his head to the side, eyes closing with a soft smile, "Was your talk with Tomoyo-chan good?"

"Is that any of your business?" Kurogane rose a brow with his usual scowl on his lips.

"I'm just wondering," Fai shrugged, walking over towards the shinobi. "Well, it's all finally over now, and we can relax a little."

"Was there something you wanted?" Kurogane growled as he started to remove his gloves, catching Fai's attention as his eyes fell to the ninja's injured hand.

The blonde sighed, "Kuro-puu, you really should have gotten your hand looked at."

Kurogane looked down at his hand before up at Fai, "I already said it's nothing."

"I'm sure Tomoyo-chan said something to you about it as well, didn't she?" The shinobi frowned with narrow eyes, making Fai laugh as he took Kurogane's hand; almost surprised that the other didn't yank it away from him, but made no mention of it. He inspected the scratches, the raw skin and dried blood before shaking his head, "You really should take better care of yourself."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Ah?" a blonde brow rose as Kurogane grumbled his statement. Maroon met crystal blue and before anything else, Kurogane reached with his other hand, taking hold of the magician's pants and tugging the band of his pants down, the shirt tucked in springing out as Fai gasped, hand shooting out to grab at Kurogane's wrist. "K-Kuro-sama, what are you-?"

"Idiot, you thought I didn't notice?" ignoring the grip Fai had on his arm, Kurogane slipped his fingers up underneath the dark shaded shirt, raising it to reveal a dark purple bruise that covered the left of Fai's hips, crawling towards his abdomen, only half showing above his pants. "That incident with the tube was a bit over the top and I could tell that you weren't putting as much pressure on your left side."

Fai laughed nervously, "Well, there's nothing much I can do about a bruise."

"At least be honest with me instead of ignoring it," Kurogane glared. "I know you don't want the princess to worry but that doesn't mean you have to hide it from me, too."

"Kuro-mii would have hidden his injured hand from me if I didn't say anything, wouldn't he?" Fai tried to give the man his own glower, but he seemed a bit flustered as Kurogane's thumb seemed to caress the skin above his bruise.

The ninja's eyes fell from blue to the dark mark on the pale skin of the other man, and then he gave a slight smirk. "Do you remember that time when you hurt your leg and you thought you'd play a joke on me with that little fib you told? About how you could so easily be healed?"

It took a moment before an expression of recollection hit Fai's face. "What about it? You already know it's a lie."

Kurogane said nothing before lifting the shirt a bit higher to place a light kiss on the edge of the bruise, making Fai flinch. He slipped his captive injured hand free and once more tugged the waistline of the blonde's pants down off of his left hip to reveal all of the unsightly mark. He placed kiss after kiss upon it, gave a few licks and Fai cried out.

"Kuro-rin! D-Don't!"

"Does it hurt?"

When blue eyes peered down, wincing, they met with dark red lidded eyes, that tongue lapping at his bruise and a chill ran down his spine as he mumbled, "A-A little…"

"Does it feel any better?"

The sensation of the other's breath made butterflies go into a frenzy within his lower belly, "Y-You know that doesn't really work."

Kurogane pulled back, licking his lips as his eyes never broke away from Fai's. He released the mage, leaning back on his bed, against the heels of his hands. Fai stood where he was, hands grasping each other as he looked at Kurogane with an uneasy expression. Those eyes, those eyes, they seemed to be saying something to him, teasing him, goading him. That posture itself was…

"Ah, Kuro-puu, I…drank quite a bit tonight," Fai seemed to be warning the other man as his body appeared to be swaying just a bit. The ninja said nothing, and Fai knew. There was no point in saying that, he wasn't drunk, he had a high tolerance for alcohol. This was made clear several times now, whenever the two drank, but he still used the excuse. Kurogane knew it was just to help Fai feel relaxed, calmer with whatever situation the two found themselves in; always a moment in which the most unexpected seemed to happen. Something unexpected and yet anticipated at the same time. The blonde was a coward and Kurogane wasn't expecting anything else, and accepted the excuse, for he found it comforting his own mind a bit as well.

Slowly, Fai reached out, leaning over before lifting his knees atop the mattress, straddling the shinobi's lap, hovering over him with this repressed look in his eye. He finally tore his gaze away, back to the injured hand that stared at him to blatantly. The mage's hand slipped from the comforter to grab hold of Kurogane's, picking it up and placing a soft kiss to the back on the very scratches that stood against the dark tanned skin.

"Oi," Kurogane twisted that hand, a grimace on his face as he grabbed Fai's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye once again before pulling him forward and claiming his lips.

Fai's brows knitted together, he released a whine as his eyes clenched shut, hesitantly returning the kiss. When Kurogane released him, he placed a kiss instead to Fai's cheek, whispering, "Hey, Mage, when you bothered me earlier, you said just one of your intentions was to make a joke, you didn't say the other. Were you worried?"

Fai didn't say a word, his body trembling as the ninja's tongue dragged down to his neck, stopping at the collar of his jacket. He released a sigh, "Kuro-sama didn't drink that much."

"So, that's gonna stop you?" the other rose a dark brow, a slight frown on his lips as he nibbled along Fai's chin.

"Sorry, Kuro-pii," the blonde pulled away, a slight look of hurt, or perhaps guilt, crossed the wizard's face. He stood straight on his knees, cupping Kurogane's face with his hands before placing a kiss to his lips, "I guess…I didn't drink as much as I thought."

There was an express of complete and utter disappointment from the warrior. That coward would be a coward even when he had an excuse covering him. He just couldn't let all of his walls down at all. Not even with Kurogane.

Silently, the ninja only watched as Fai stepped off and onto the floor, giving a light chuckle and bow of his head before bidding the other goodnight, closing the door behind him, and returning to where all the others laid in their comatose-like state, pausing only when he noticed Tomoyo stepping in, eyes catching.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, good evening~" Fai giggled, waving to the young lady as the two met halfway.

"Good evening, Fai-san," she smiled. "I was just about to relieve myself before going to rest, and you?"

"Ah, I thought I'd rest some, too. I might have taken a few sips too many tonight, ha ha!"

Tomoyo gave a nod of her head, "Well, good night to you then. I hope all is well in the morning."

Fai took a step before freezing, her words registering in her mind. The look Tomoyo gave was knowing, yet secretive. He gave her an almost pitiful expression as the corners of his lips lifted, "Ah, that would be a miracle, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps. Good night, Fai-san."

"Good night." The word was icy, though not aimed intentionally at Tomoyo, instead at himself as he made his way to the middle of the room, where it all began with his simple greeting. Maybe he'd just take a few more sips after all…

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Yay! Finally done with Piffle! Now, more Tsubasa next chapter!  
**


	13. Dressing Kiss

**Thank you all for your support! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**I do not own **_**Tsubasa!**_

**Scene takes place soon after the group arrives at Lecourt, during the time in which Kurogane and Fai set out to fetch some new clothes.**

* * *

It was a new land, once more, but not the last. It was a land called Lecourt, a world of magic, even the schools were focused in these studies. So much different from a world of advanced technology like Piffle. And, so, as Syaoran found himself a little unwell, relaxing on a bench, Sakura nearby and watching over him, Fai and Kurogane; along with Mokona; set out to purchase some new clothes. With a grin on the blonde's face, Mokona sitting on the tan man's shoulder, glancing around at all the magic around him, they searched the streets for a shop, almost an hour passing by until they found one a little more suitable.

"Oh, Kuri-mii, look at this one!" Fai chuckled, pointing to an outfit in the window. A dark suit with a splendid and well-fashioned coat. He clapped his hands together, "This would definitely suit you!" He turned around, grabbing the other man's elbow and tugging at his sleeve, "Come, come, Kuro-chi! You _must_ try this!"

Kurogane gave a growl, but he did not resist. He wasn't fond of being tugged along, but he was silent, eyes narrowing on the hand that never left his arm. The giggling blonde walked up to a woman who blushed at the sight of him. He, with a calm, gentle, and smooth voice, asked the young long-haired strawberry-blonde as to whether or not his companion was allowed to try on the outfit at the end right in the window. With a few stumbling words, the girl said it was indeed all right, and the blonde gave a chuckle, releasing Kurogane and looking up at him. "Well?" he rose a brow. "Go and try it on~!"

"Try it on! Try it on!" Mokona giggled, hopping up and down repetitively on Kurogane's shoulder.

"I'm not a damn doll, Mage," the shinobi hissed, though his eyes shifted to the outfit that, he found himself admitting, he was rather keen on.

"You don't have to you if you don't want, Kuro-papa," Fai shrugged as he shook his head. "I'll just find something for myself, then."

Though the suggestion was innocent enough, there was something in the manner in which the lithe man said it. Suddenly, Kurogane's thoughts turned to the fact that the magician might take all day to find his own clothes, if not to purely act like a dolt to annoy the ninja for not cooperating with his request. Would Fai really do something so childish? At this time, Kurogane couldn't tell, for ever since they awoke the morning after their latest incident, the blonde had seemed a bit wary; or so it seemed to the darker man. Well, now Kurogane was annoyed just thinking about this.

He heaved a grumbling sigh, placing his hand atop Fai's head, keeping him in place and earning a curious stare from crystal blue eyes, "Stay here. I'm gonna try it."

"Eh, really, Kuro-tan?!" those eyes widened, grin bright, but Kurogane said nothing in response as he walked over with the young woman who slowly took it down before handing it off to him and pointing him in the direction of the changing room. Fai was eager to follow.

"Oi, you don't have to come," Kurogane scowled, opening the door to a vacant changing room. He picked Mokona up in a harsh grip, making the rabbit-like creature squawk, before handing it to Fai who held his arms out warmly and kept Mokona close to his chest in a gentle embrace. "Stay out here, don't move."

"Aiyah, it seems I'm being treated like a child~" Blue eyes glanced down at Mokona who looked up with sympathy.

"Daddy is always being such a tuffy on Fai-mama!" Mokona whined, and Kurogane's brow twitched in response, and he slammed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Oh dear, it looks like we've upset him."

Inside, the ninja was mumbling curses under his breath as he began to undress, glaring at the outfit that he absentmindedly placed on the hook opposite of the door. As he reached down to his undergarments, he hesitantly took the suit in hand. His fingers ran over the material, his eyes scrutinizing it, and his head hung, _It really is fitting…_ he thought with a sigh.

"Hey, hey, Kuro-chi, are you all right in there~?" Fai queried. "You didn't fall and hit your head or anything, did you?"

"Idiot," he snapped back through the door, "if I did, you would have heard it!"

"Oh, my mistake then~"

"Your mistake…We'll see how it is when you're trying on what I'm picking out for you…"

"Oh, are you going to be so sweet to me as to pick out what suits me best?"

Kurogane froze, glaring at his mirror image to the side of him as all he had left was the coat. He looked to it, ignoring the damnable question from the damnable man.

"Heyy, are you listening~?" Fai whined, until the door suddenly opened, and out from behind it, was Kurogane adjusting the coat a little before his eyes flicked from the mirror to the blonde.

He rose a brow, "Where'd the meatbun go?"

"Ah, Mokona…" Fai's eyes quickly fell from the shinobi to the ground then rattled around looking for the white fluff-ball. "He scampered off somewhere."

"As long as he's not too far away, we're good. Anyway," Kurogane turned completely to face Fai, holding his arms out slightly as he kept with the bright round orbs, "still think it suits me?"

It wasn't hard to take in the image. Though of course new, having still been in the store all this time, it looked old on Kurogane. No, "old" wasn't the word, more like "familiar" as though it was what the large man wore every day of his life, or at least for all the time that the wizard had known him. "Yes," Fai nodded with a grin. "It looks terrific! Though," he walked over, fingers landing on the buttons in the front of the coat, "I'd like to see you without _this_ on, as well." His eyes turned upwards, "If you'd let me?"

Sharp maroon eyes narrowed, a large hand rising to catch the pale hand on his chest, but instantly, the hand snapped back and froze. Gritting his teeth, Kurogane released a growl, grabbing Fai by the back of his neck and pulling him into the changing room with him, slamming the door once more and; noticing the latch for the first time; locked it before shoving Fai against one of the walls perpendicular to the door, pinning him by the shoulders and pressing his forehead against the pale space hidden behind golden tresses. However, Fai turned his head, eyes glaring away from Kurogane who grunted with displeasure, hand grabbing onto Fai's chin and forced him to face him, those eyes still not looking into his.

"What the hell is up with this shitty attitude?" Kurogane hissed under his breath. "Acting like an idiot while avoiding me…"

"I'm not _avoiding_ you," Fai replied, eyes shutting as one of his hands slipped up between them, pressing softly against Kurogane's chest, right over the rapidly beating heart he overlooked.

"Just my hands and eyes?" the warrior's voice was gruff as he spat his words out in disdain. "Look at me, Mage. Open your damn eyes."

Hesitant, for a moment Fai clenched his eyes even tighter, before slowly opening them, frowning at the taller male as his brows furrowed, "Happy?"

"What's up with you, Wizard? You're acting strange and it's pissing me off. Are you trying to shove me away?"

Eyes fell, and Fai remained silent, and as the blood rushing through Kurogane's ears slowed, he could feel trembling under his hands. "Kuro-puu, I don't want to fight…" he murmured, glossy eyes glancing up.

Inhaling sharply, the ninja forced out a heavy exhale, his grip laxed as his shoulders slumped. Of course this coward wouldn't want to fight, it was expected. But when he was being so selfish with his touches and words, it made Kurogane's blood boil. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to settle himself, but when he felt that hand on his chest move and start popping off the buttons of the coat, he peeked them open to see a pouting magician watch the fold slowly separate. Once more gripping onto Fai's chin, the shinobi raised it to capture his lips, earning a whine and a pause in the fingers' movements before they tentatively regained their pace.

Kurogane slipped his tongue through those pale lips that eagerly accepted him, slipping his hand down, his fingers caressing the skin atop the mage's neck in the process, creating goosebumps as a trail. The other hand slipped further down to snatch up Fai's still hand, feeling it flinch from him once more before he gripped it tightly, and soon he felt those fingers press back, their digits shuffling around before becoming intertwined. Fai released a muffled groan as their tongues rolled about around each other, against each other, and just as his fingers released the last button on Kurogane's coat, a knock came on the door, making the freeze before the red-eyed man glared, turning his head towards the door.

"I'm sorry to bother, but I was wondering if you decided as to whether or not you will be purchasing the set," the young woman called through the door.

"Oh, he will~!" Fai chimed in, both pairs of eyes listening to the sound of shuffling on the rug of the store, wondering if the girl was startled from hearing the blonde's voice. "We'll be out in a minute."

"A-A, y-yes! I'll be waiting at the counter then…!" And, off she ran, her feet padding quickly until they left their ears.

"Oh dear, I hope we didn't frighten her," Fai giggled as Kurogane pulled away, adjusting the coat once more as it hung open. "Ah, it looks just as suiting open as well!"

"Idiot," Kurogane gave a quick peck of his lips before pulling back, enjoying the light blush on a stunned Fai's cheeks. "All right, all right, get out so I can change out of these," he ordered, unlocking the door and opening it. "Go find the meatbun while you're out there."

"Eh?" Fai allowed himself to be gently pushed out before turning around, facing Kurogane. "You're ready to go?"

The ninja snorted, shrugging off the coat halfway as he started closing the changing room door, "I still have to pick one out for you, fool."

At first, those words had to run around a bit inside of the wizard's mind until he made an expression of realization, and the lightly dusted pink on his cheeks returned, but by the time Kurogane had already closed the door, Fai turned away, sighing. "You're the fool…Kuro-mii…" And, within the forest of clothes on racks and racks, the blonde set out to find Mokona; all the while Sakura sat patiently with the napping Syaoran from where they left them, smiling down at her prince.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**I have to admit this one is probably not one of my best, but the next one will be! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this but hopefully it won't be too long until then!**


End file.
